Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Awakening
by Kira of the Sky
Summary: Rita, the queen of darkness is released from her prison after 10,000 years. Jou and his friends will awaken to become the next generation of Earth's warriors. Will they be able to defeat her? Well you know they will eventually but read it anyway!
1. The Return of Darkness

Power Rangers: A New Awakening

Episode 1 - The Return of the Darkness

10,000 years ago the Earth was under attack by an evil force known as Rita Repulsa. Earth's guardian, Lord Zordon of Eltar, assembled a team of six warriors each endowed with the spirits of the Earth's ancient beasts to fight against Rita. In the end, the power of the six warriors and Zordon was able to seal Rita and her army away in a prison on the moon. With the last of her power, she turned one of the warriors against the others and took his power with her into the prison. Zordon was greatly weakened by the battle and his body was destroyed. Now he exists as spirit trapped in another dimension overseeing the Earth within his palance.

In present day Tokyo, a spikey brown haired boy awakens early in the morning.

"Jou are you up yet! You don't want to be late for your first day of high school!"

"I'm up mom!"

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Jou walks down stairs and sits at the breakfast table. The news is on the TV.

"I'm here live at the Tokyo space center where the shuttle is about to launch to the moon. The nature of this mission is to find a suitable location for a new research station on the moon."

Jou sighs in annoyance.

"Do we have to watch the news. It's so boring."

"You're about to leave for school anyway. You may not be interested in what happens in your world but I am."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"But you haven't finished eating yet honey."

"I'll by a meat bun or something later."

"Well have fun school."

As he leaves his mother's face is filled with worry.

"I wonder what's been wrong with him lately. He hasn't been acting like himself. I guess it's because he's starting high school."

Jou walks out of the house with his both hands on the back of his head. He stops at a bus stop and sits on the bench looking at the sky.

"What's wrong with me? This isn't me. I've always enjoyed mom's cooking, but even that doesn't shake this weird feeling I have."

A familiar face with dark hair pops into Jou's.

"Hey Jou! What's up? Looking for rain?"

"Dammit Kotaro! Don't do that!

"Why did I scare you? You're such a wuss Jou."

"Shut up!"

"Whoa, calm down. Today is our first day of high school and that means lots of hot high school girls!"

"You're such a pervert Kotaro. You wouldn't know by the way you look but when a girl passes by you're practically drooling."

The bus comes and both guys board it. A few hours later the shuttle lands on the moon and the two astronauts disembark.

"That new shuttle got us here fast."

"Yeah now all we have to do is find a sight."

The two astronauts survey the area for awhile until one of them finds a giant golden ark.

"What the hell is this thing? Hey come look at this."

"What is this thing? It looks a giant container. Let's open it."

Both of them try to open the container but can't. A red gem on the top starts to glow. One of the astronauts reaches for the gem.

"You probably shouldn't touch that."

The other astronaut is enchanted by the light of the gem and turns the gems on the ark. The gem breaks and the lid of the ark pops open. A dark light burst from the ark as a dark figure emerges from it.

"I'm free! I'm finally free!"

Both astronauts step back in fear. Back on Earth, Jou falls to his knees with fear in his face.

"What's going on? What's this I'm fealing?"

"What's wrong Jou?"

An evil sorceress woman stands before the astronauts.

"Who are you!"

"I am the darkness that will flood the Earth and enslave all the human trash upon it. I am Rita Repulsa ha ha ha ha! You two will be my first victims!"

Rita points her staff at one of the astronauts and incinerates him.

"Good, I still haven't lost all my powers. Goldar, get up here!"

A huge beast with gold armor and a blue face emerges from the ark.

"Yes my queen."

"You can show our thanks to other one."

"You're so generous my queen. My sword hasn't tasted blood in ten thousand years!"

The astronaut tries to run away only to be stabbed through the chest from behind by Goldar.

A white creature emerges from the ark.

"My queen, what are your orders for me?"

"Finster, you shall rebuild my army of monsters, but first we need to find my palace."

Rita holds her staff in air and a beam of light points to a location on the other side of the moon.

"Looks like Zordon decided to dumps us as far away from my precious home as he could."

Rita and the others teleport into her palace. Rita overlooks the Earth with a wicked smile on her face.

"It's mine for the taking. Zordon's warriors are gone and he cannot defeat me alone. Finster, when will my monsters be ready."

Finster molds a group of human shaped monsters out of clay.

"Right now I'm working on a tempory army I call the Putty Patrol. They will keep the Earthlings busy until I am able to create stronger monsters."

"Good, I use them to get rid of the ones chosen to become the new warriors. We cannot allow their powers to become awakened."

Down on Earth within his temple, Zordon awakens and his face appears in his transdimensional tube.

"Alpha, Alpha 5 awaken."

A small droid in the corner of the chamber activates.

"Systems normal, entering operational mode now. What's happening Zordon?"

"I fear the worst has happened. I sense an evil presence on the moon. I fear that Rita has been released."

"But that can't happen!"

"It's possible. A human shuttle landed on the moon earlier today. The humans aboard must have accidentally released her. We have to accelerate our plans. Are the battle suits ready?"

"No they're not. I may be able to get the red one ready in a few hours if I hurry."

"Very well, I'll search for the person with the spirit of the Tyrannosaurus."

Back on the moon, Finster puts the clay figures of the Puttys into a machine. The machine works furiously and spits out ten puttys. The puttys wiggle around in anticipation.

"Go and seek out the ones with the spirits or Zordon's warriors."

The Puttys are transported to Earth's surface and land in the middle of Tokyo. Many people on the street stop and stare at them. The Puttys start assaulting the people and breaking windows, cars etc. A bus that Jou is on is also a target for the putty's destruction.

"What the hell are those things!"

Jou climbs out of the bus with the other people and starts to run away. The Puttys turn their attention towards Jou and chase him down.

"This day just keeps getting worse. Why are they after me?"

One of the Puttys jump from behind a car and tackles him. Jou kicks the Putty off of him and jumps right back up. He takes a fighting stance and starts to fight off the Puttys.

"Come on you stupid freaks. I bet you didn't know that I knew martial arts."

Jou kicks one in the head and punches another in the stomach. The other puttys over take him and grab him. Suddenly, Goldar appears in front of him.

"So this stupid little kid is one of the legendary warriors? It's time for you to die!"

"Screw you monkey boy!"

"Maybe I'll make your death slow!"

Zordon senses Jou's power.

"I've found him. Alpha, transport him immediately!"

"Right Zordon."

Alpha pushes a few buttons on the console and right before Goldar stabs Jou in the chest, he is teleported into the chamber. He lands face down and slowly gets up.

"What the hell? Am I dead?"

Zordon appears before Jou.

"No need to fear Jou. You will now learn of your destiny."

2-Jou, the Red Ranger of Fire


	2. Jou, the Red Ranger of Fire

Power Rangers: A New Awakening

Episode 2 – Jou, the Red Ranger of Fire

Jou's eyes wander around the huge ancient chamber filled with computer consoles and a huge tube.

"Where am I?"

"Jou, you are within my temple of light. I am Zordon of Eltar, the guardian of Earth."

"Guardian of the Earth? Why am I here? Was I killed by that big monkey? What is that thing doing?"

Alpha scans him with a small device.

"I'm scanning you for injuries. You know you're taking this better than any other human."

"Well, this place feels familiar to me somehow."

A light from Zordon's tube produces a device in Jou's hand.

"Jou, you are the reincarnation of one of Earth's ancient warriors, Tyranos the warrior of fire."

"Warrior of fire? I don't get it!"

"The monster that tried to kill you is Goldar. He is the servant of an evil force sorceress called Rita. She is trying to enslave the Earth."

"Well what can I do! I'm just a kid!"

"You have a power within you that will allow you to fight against Rita. It is not my wish to put you into danger, but it is your destiny. The device I gave is your power morpher. Whenever your power awakens the morpher will allow you to transform into the Red Ranger of fire. Search your feelings and you will understand."

Jou stares at his morpher and then at Zordon.

"I think I understand."

An alarm goes off.

"What's going on?"

Alpha works at the control console.

"I'm detecting the puttys within our perimeter."

"Those things have found us!"

"Do not worry Jou. My temple cannot be seen by anyone evil, but we cannot allow them to find it."

Jou clenches the morpher in his hand.

"I'll go and stop them."

Jou starts to run out the temple, but Alpha stops him.

"Jou, take this!"

Alpha throws him a dino-blaster.

"Use that against the Puttys."

Jou runs out the door and into the field where the puttys are. They all turn there attention towards Jou.

"Over here you damned ugly pieces of crap!"

The Puttys run towards him and he holds up the blaster.

"I hope this thing works."

He shoots at one of the Puttys and incinerates it. The other pulls back in fear then attack again. Jou shoots at them but they keep dodging and knock the gun out of his hand.

"Oh, crap!"

Jou tries to fight them off with his martial arts skill, but he is overtaken by their numbers. He is knocked down onto the ground and his continually beaten. Alpha and Zordon watch as he lies barely conscious on the ground.

"Oh no Zordon! He needs our help!"

"Do not worry Alpha. I feel his power awakening."

Jou tries to get up and a fire within eyes burn.

"Stop it! I'll kill you all!"

Jou pops up and an aura of fire surrounds him. A gold coin with a Tyrannosaurus on it appears in his hand.

"What's this? What's happening to me? Has my power awakened?

Zordon speaks to Jou through telepathy.

"Jou, place that coin within your morpher and call out for your power."

Jou places the coin within his morpher and holds it out in front of him.

"Power of fire within, ignite! Tyrannosaurus!"

A fire engulfs Jou and transforms him into the Red Power Ranger.

"This power I have, I remember now."

In a flash, Jou takes down the Puttys one by one until all of them are unconscious.

"This is awesome!"

"He did it Zordon!"

"Yes Alpha, this is the strength of a Power Ranger."

Jou starts to walk back to the command center until Goldar appears behind him.

"So you have returned Red Ranger."

"Goldar, it's been what, about ten thousand years since we locked yours and Rita's ass in that ark. I've missed being able to kick your monkey ass around."

Jou holds out his hand and a sword is formed from fire. Goldar draws his sword and the both of them clash blades. Goldar breaks away Jou's sword and swipes him across the chest.

"You may have regained your memories Red Ranger, but you're body hasn't fully realized all of your powers yet."

"Damn he's right, but I can't let him defeat me now!"

Jou runs at him again but he is unable to keep up with Goldar. Goldar knocks Jou in the head and picks him up by his throat.

"I'm going to enjoy presenting your head to Rita!"

Back at the temple, Alpha furiously punches at the control panel.

"Quickly Alpha, activate the Ranger overdrive system."

"I almost have it, there!"

A fiery aura erupts around Jou and burns Goldar's arm. Goldar drops him and Jou starts to beat him down with lightning fast attacks.

"I'm sure you'll remember this!"

Jou's sword ignites with fire.

"Tyrannosaurus Burning Slash!"

With a swing of his sword, a huge blade of fire hits Goldar and knocks him unconscious. The fiery aura around Jou subsides and he falls to the ground in exhaustion.

"That overdrive system really drains the power."

Rita watches from space as Goldar just lies on the ground motionless.

"You who have made my monster fall shall pay when he gets tall!"

Rita fires a dark beam towards Earth and Goldar is shrouded within it. Goldar wakes up and grows into a giant form.

"Now I'll kill you!"

Goldar tries to stomp Jou as he barely dodges each step.

"Crap, how am I supposed to fight that! Zordon, help me out here!"

"Alpha is the Tyrannosaurus zord ready for use?"

"Just barely. I don't if it will be able to move."

"Jou, call out for the Tyrannosaurus and he shall assist you in this battle."

"Alright, arise Tyrannosaurus!"

A huge volcanic chasm opens in the Earth and the huge mechanical Tyrannosaurus rises from the chasm. Jou teleports into the cockpit and readies it for combat.

"Alright you stupid monkey, your going down!"

The zord doesn't move even when Jou moves the controls.

"Ah dammit, move!"

Goldar rushes at the zord and knocks it to the ground.

"What's wrong with you!"

Alpha figures out the problem with the zord.

"The Tyrannosaurus doesn't have a proper power flow. If Jou uses his the power in his coin this should correct the problem."

"Jou did you here that."

"Yeah but I don't know what to do!"

"Place your coin on the control panel."

"Here I go."

Jou places the coin on the control and the zord instantly springs to life. The Tyrannosaurus lets out a mighty roar that rocks the whole area.

"Even if your stupid machine works, it still can't keep up with my moves!"

Goldar runs towards the zord and hits it with his sword. The sword doesn't do much damage and the Tyrannosaurus grabs Goldar's sword with it's mouth.

"You may be faster, but I have more strength!"

The Tyrannosaurus bites Goldar's sword in half and whips him with it's tail.

"It's time to end this Goldar!"

The Tyrannosaurus charges an energy blast in it's mouth and shoots it at the ground. The shockwave runs across the ground and hits Goldar.

"Argh! You won't defeat me! I shall return!"

Before the blast finishes him off, Goldar teleports away.

"Holy crap, I won!"

Later, Jou returns to Zordon's temple.

"Excellent work Jou. You are indeed one my warriors that helped defeat Rita so long ago."

"Some of my memories from my past life awakened with my powers. I understand who Rita is and I will continue to fight her until the Earth is safe."

"You cannot do this alone. There are four other warriors who have yet to be awakened that will help you in your battle. Find them if we are to have a chance against Rita's power."

Goldar appears before Rita injured from his fight with Jou.

"How dare you show your face before me after such a humiliating defeat! If you were not one my generals I would have killed you already."

Rita walks out onto her balcony and gazes at the Earth.

"We cannot allow any more of those warriors to join with the red one. Find the others and bring me their heads!

3 – Kotaro the Black Ranger of Earth


	3. Kotaro, the Black Ranger of Earth

Power Rangers: A New Awakening

Episode 3: Kotaro, the Black Ranger of Earth

A few days pass after Jou's first battle as the red Power Ranger and he continues his life. He arrives at school and hangs around alone with his thoughts. After school let's out, Jou sits under a tree outside the school sleeping. A familiar face greets him.

"So there you are Jou! You know, you've been awfully distant ever since we started high school. What's going on?"

"Well Kotaro, it's not something I think you can understand."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're coming with me!"

Kotaro pulls Jou up and takes him away. They both get on a bus and get off in the middle of town.

"Where are you taking me?"

"There's this new arcade that just opened downtown and it has these cool new virtual reality games that make you feel like you're really in the game."

"I guess that sounds like fun."

"Maybe we'll impress the babes as well!"

"You are hopeless. You'll never get a girlfriend unless you drop the dramatic pervert persona you have."

"And you need to drop the gloomy "I don't understand your problems" crap."

Rita stands observing the arcade through her telescope.

"There have been hundreds of teenagers going in and out of the arcade, but why haven't we found any of the other warriors yet! Finster, get in here!"

"Yes my queen."

"Why haven't we found any of the warriors yet!"

"Well my queen, not all teenagers play video games or maybe the other warriors live in other parts of the world."

"Well than find them quickly!"

Jou and Kotaro enter the arcade. The building is huge with multiple levels going underground. There are big VR machines and normal arcade games everywhere.

"Come on Jou, we have to do this one first!"

They both get into a shooter VR game. Both of them lay back in a chair and a helmet is placed over there heads. Suddenly there minds are transferred into a virtual world where both of them are running around trying to shoot each other.

"Your dead Jou!"

Kotaro shoots at him with an assault rifle but Jou does a side flip and shoots Kotaro twice in the chest with his pistol killing him instantly. The game ends and both of them move onto to another one.

"Damn Jou, I've never seen move like that before! When did you figure out how to do that?"

"Well I guess I'm just a natural."

A worker in the arcade starts promoting a game in the center of the room.

"Come one, come all and play the Legend of the Minotaur! His minions are on a rampage destroying everything in sight! Who will be the mighty hero to stand up and finally slay the Minotaur! Whoever is the first to slay the Minotaur shall win ten thousand yen!"

Kotaro becomes really excited.

"Let's go Jou! With your moves you'll be the one to slay the Minotaur and win that cash!"

"Ok, let's go!"

"That's the Jou I remember!"

Both Kotaro and Jou are hooked into the machine and uploaded into the virtual world. The worker monitors them on a computer and becomes surprised. He walks off into a restricted area and contacts Rita.

"My Queen Rita, I have found one of the warriors. A kid in one of the Legend of the Minotaur pods has a dormant energy within. The red ranger is also with him"

"Ha ha ha, excellent. Isolate him within an alternate dimension and destroy him!"

Both Kotaro and Jou battle through the game until a huge flash of light separates both of them. Jou reawakens and gets out of the VR pod.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry sir, you were killed but your friend is still battling on."

"All I remember is a weird flash of light."

"Well you won't remember it for long red ranger."

"What!"

Suddenly all the workers in the arcade transform into Puttys and start attacking all the people. Everyone runs out of the building while Jou starts to fight the Puttys. Zordon and Alpha monitor this fight from his temple.

"Quickly Alpha, teleport Jou here immediately."

Back in the VR world, Kotaro reaches a huge valley.

"I wonder where I am now and where did Jou go?"

Suddenly a huge roar rocks the valley and a large bull-like creature appears. Each step it takes shakes the ground and it runs towards Kotaro.

"Oh crap! This must me the Minotaur!"

The Minotaur knocks him across the valley and he lands with a hard thud.

"Oh! That actually hurt and I'm bleeding!"

Jou arrives at Zordon's temple.

"What's going on Zordon?"

"Your friend Kotaro is in danger. The game you were playing was created by Rita in order to try and find the other warriors. It seems your friend Kotaro maybe one of them."

"Where is he! I have to help him!"

"He is locked in another dimension within the game. There isn't anything we can do until we find where he is. If his power is awakened, we can teleport him out."

Kotaro lifts himself from the ground and readies himself to fight. The Minotaur rushes him again knocks him against the rocks.

"Is this real? This feels familiar. What's wrong with me?"

A black aura surrounds Kotaro and a coin with a mastodon on the front appears in his hand. Kotaro rises to his feet and a bright flash pulls him and the Minotaur out of the alternate dimension.

"Zordon, I've found him! It's the warrior of Earth!"

Kotaro's image appears on a view screen.

"It's Kotaro! I have to help him!"

"Take this to him Jou."

A morpher appears in Jou's hand and he teleports to where Kotaro is.

"Hey Jou, what's going on? What's happening to me?"

"Your power has awakened. Take this and put that coin you have in it. Then the answer will become clear."

"Alright."

Kotaro puts the mastodon coin in the morpher and holds it out in front of him.

"Spirit of Earth within, quake! Mastodon!"

A storm of rocks and dirt engulf Kotaro transforming him into the black Power Ranger.

"I remember now. Thanks Jou."

"Don't worry, I'll back you up. Power of Fire within, ignite! Tyrannosaurus!"

Jou transforms into the red ranger and rushes the Minotaur with Kotaro. The Minotaur smacks the ground with its club and causes a huge tremor that shakes up Jou and Kotaro.

"How are we supposed to beat this thing if can't get close to it?"

"I have an idea Jou. Get ready to attack him with your sword."

An axe appears in Kotaro's hand and he raises it above his head. A black aura engulfs Kotaro as he enters ranger overdrive mode. The Minotaur hits the ground with his club again and causes a big shockwave aimed at Kotaro.

"Mastodon, Gaia Fissure!"

Kotaro strikes the ground with his axe and creates a shockwave that blocks the Minotaur's. Suddenly Jou jumps up over Kotaro and enters ranger overdrive.

"Tyrannosaurus, Burning Slash!"

The Minotaur is cut down and falls to the ground. Rita becomes enraged after seeing these events.

"No! Another one has awakened! They will die right here and now! Minotaur grow!"

Rita fires a dark beam and it makes the Minotaur grow.

"Don't worry Kotaro, I can take care of this. Tyrannosaurus arise!"

The Tyrannosaurus zord rises from its hiding place and Jou boards it.

"Alright, let's go Tyrannosaurus!"

With a mighty roar the Tyrannosaurs runs right at the Minotaur. The Tyrannosaurus whips its tail at the Minotaur but it catches it and throws it across the field. It lands with a huge crash and Jou gets thrown around inside.

"Kotaro, can you here me?"

"Who is that? Is that you Zordon?"

"Yes, I am sending you the Mastodon zord. Use it to help Jou against the Minotaur."

The Mastodon zord arises from a hangar in a mountain and rushes to Kotaro's location. Kotaro boards the zord and charges it straight at the Minotaur. The Mastodon rams it with its tusk and knocks him away from the Tyrannosaurus.

"Let's finish this thing off Jou."

The Mastodon folds out and its leg attaches to the Tyrannosaurus. The Mastodon's head attaches to the Tyrannosaurus's chest.

"Alright, Tyrannosaurus cannon mode, fire!"

The Mastodon's legs fold out into cannons and fire two huge beams at the Minotaur totally destroying it. Rita becomes enraged and hits a Putty with her staff.

"Find the rest of the warriors and kill them all!"

The next day, Kotaro and Jou sit under the same tree with both of them staring into the sky.

"I understand how you feel now Jou."

"Well I actually feel better now that I have some help. There are also three more rangers out there ready to be awakened."

4 – Kenji, the Blue Ranger of Water


	4. Kenji, the Blue Ranger of Water

Power Rangers: A New Awakening

Episode 4: Kenji, the Blue Ranger of Water

A few days after their last battle, Jou and Kotaro continue there daily routines. Kotaro and Jou sit down as their homeroom class begins.

"Alright, everyone quiet down."

The teacher scans the room and sees that one seat is empty.

"Kenji's not here? It's not like him to be absent. Does anyone know where he is?"

The class sits there silently answering the teacher's questions.

"I see he must be ill."

Kotaro turns around and talks to Jou.

"Hey Jou, isn't Kenji that geeky little kid?"

"Yeah, he was probably tired of being picked or to scared to show up."

The teacher notices them talking.

"Jou, Kotaro go stand in the hall!"

Both of them get up and stand in the hall. Jou leans against the wall then walks over to the window and gazes outside with boredom in his face.

"Stupid teacher. Hey look at that."

Jou sees a small kid sitting against the side of the building.

"That's Kenji. I wonder what he's doing over there."

"The little wuss just got beat up again."

At Rita's palace, Finster prepares a new monster for Rita. He molds a monster with the form of a woman in a large dress and long sharp nails.

"My queen, it's finished!"

"This better be good Finster."

"I assure you my queen that Madam Woe will be successful in locating and exterminating the next warrior."

"She better or I'll exterminate you! Goldar, take some Puttys down to Earth with you and make sure that the other two warriors don't interfere."

"Yes my queen. I shall not fail you again."

Back in Tokyo, Jou and Kotaro follow Kenji as he walks home. Kenji walks by an ally where three large upper-classmen are hanging out in. They come out and surround him.

"Hey there Kenji. Did you get what I asked for?"

Kenji looks down at the ground with fear in his face and small drops of sweat hit the ground.

"N…no, I didn't. I'm not going to do anything like that again! It's wrong to steal the test answers from the teachers. Just go home and study!"

One the guys punch Kenji in the face.

"Stupid little crap! You don't talk back to your Senpai like that!"

The other two kick Kenji while he lies on the ground.

"Stop that right now!"

Jou walks up to three and stares them right in the eye.

"What the hell do you want you?"

"I want you to leave him alone."

One of them grabs Jou by the shirt.

"And what if I don't? You gonna kick my ass?"

"Yes, I believe I can."

Kenji lifts himself from the ground.

"No stop! Please don't do this!"

The three all attack Jou at once but Jou easily dodges and beats down all of them. The three run away and Jou tries to help Kenji up. Kenji throws away Jou's arm.

"What did you do that for? Now there going to beat me up again!"

Kenji runs away from them and Kotaro pops around the corner.

"Well so much for gratitude! Hey is something up?"

Jou stares at Kotaro with concern in his face.

"When I touched Kenji I felt something like he's got a hidden power or something. He might just be one of us."

"No way! Him!"

Kenji turns a corner and runs into a beautiful blue haired girl.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to run into to…..you."

Kenji stares at her and blushes.

"What happened to you? You look like you got beaten up."

"Well I always get beat up. Look at me, I'm short and I'm a such a nerd."

"You seem like a nice guy to me. Would you like to get something to eat to me?"

Kenji's face blushes even more and he can barely talk.

"Well….I….uh….sure!"

The three thugs from before see Kenji talking to the woman and then interrupt them.

"Hey! How come a sexy little number like you talking to this little shrimp? Why don't you go out with a real man like me baby?"

The thug pushes Kenji down and the girl becomes angry. Her nails grow and she stabs the guy in the shoulder.

"You will leave or you will die!"

They all three run away in terror and Kenji tries to sneak away.

"Where are you going warrior? You must stay and die!"

The woman tries to stab Kenji but he runs away. The woman jumps in his way and slaps him to the ground.

"Now die!"

"No!"

A blue aura surrounds Kenji and a coin with a Triceratops appears in his hand. The woman is repelled by the aura. Jou and Kotaro sense this power and go running into Kenji's direction.

"Jou what is this!"

"It's the same as the power I felt from Kenji, but stronger!"

Both of them arrive where Kenji is being attacked and see him shrouded in a blue aura.

"I knew it! He is one of us! Come on Kotaro we have to help him! Power of within, ignite! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power of Earth within, quake! Mastodon!"

Both of them transform into Power Rangers and prepare to fight.

"You must be one of Rita's monster!"

The woman transforms into her monster state.

"Yes, my name is Madam Woe! I seduce men into their death!"

Goldar and a group of Puttys appear in front of them.

"Madam Woe, take that little warrior away while I deal with them."

Kenji tries to run away and Madam Woe stalks him until he collapses against a tree in the park. Woe picks him up by the throat from behind and digs her nails into his neck.

"All my life, people have picked on me because I was always the weakest, but I just can't take it anymore!"

Zordon talks to Kenji telepathically.

"Kenji, there is a power within you that you can use to save yourself and the Earth. No longer will you be weak."

"Who are you and what am I?"

A morpher appears in Kenji's hand.

"All the answers shall come to you when you fully unleash your power by putting your coin in this morpher."

Kenji holds the morpher in front of him and yells.

"Power of water within, flow! Triceratops!"

An aura of blue water surrounds and freezes Kenji. The ice breaks and he transforms into the Blue Power Ranger. Woe's hands start to freeze and she releases him.

"What are you!"

"I am the Blue Ranger of Water! I wield the power of the water and all its forms!"

Kenji pulls out a double sided lance and enters Ranger overdrive mode. He starts to spin his lance over his head.

"Triceratops Freezing Hurricane!"

A storm of ice swarms around Madam Woe and freezes her solid. Jou and Kotaro arrive.

"Whoa look Jou! Is that him!"

"Yeah, looks like he isn't such a wuss anymore."

Rita watches from her tower and becomes very angry.

"Dammit! Now there's three of them! I'll kill them all! My dear Madam Woe, you'll kill them all when you grow!"

Rita's dark growth beam hits Madam Woe and she breaks from the ice a she grows enormous.

"Alpha is the Triceratops ready for use?"

"Yes it is Zordon and they going to need it."

Jou and Kotaro summon their zords and ready them to attack Woe. Kenji looks on in amazement as the zords attack Madam Woe but can't hit her because of her speed.

"Kenji, summon the Triceratrops and help them."

"Alright Zordon, Tricertops arise!"

The triceratops zord rises from its hiding place from within a hidden hangar in a glacier. Kenji boards the zord and runs straight at Madam Woe. The triceratops fires small grappling hooks from its horns and restrains Woe.

"Got you witch!"

The Triceratops fires a stream of water from it's mouth and freezes woe.

"Kotaro, Jou, kill her now!"

The Mastodon and the Tyrannosaurus combine together and form the cannon mode.

"Goodbye!"

The cannons fire and completely destroy Madam Woe. Rita looks on from the moon and bangs her hand against the balcony.

"How can this have happened! This is all of your faults!"

The next day Kenji walks into to school afraid of being beaten by the thugs again. He looks around heads towards class fast. The three thugs stop him.

"Hey there little crap. I'm going kick your little face in!"

Jou and Kotaro step in front of Kenji.

"He's with us. So if you want to get your ass kicked again. I suggest you move out of my sight."

Kenji looks surprised by Jou and Kotaro's actions.

"So this is what Zordon meant when he said I would never be weak again. Now I have friends to protect me."

5 – Kimiko, the Pink Ranger of the Wind


	5. Kimiko, the Pink Ranger of the Wind

Power Rangers: A New Awakening

Episode 5: Kimiko, the Pink Ranger of the Wind

A new day begins in Tokyo as Jou and Kotaro make their way into school with Kenji following close by. They make their way into class and the teacher arrives.

"Alright everyone quiet down and listen. Today the class representative will be coming by and discussing the details for the class trip at the end of the year."

Jou yawns and looks towards Kotaro.

"I wonder what kind of geek the class rep is."

"I heard she has big glasses."

On the moon, Rita paces back and forth plotting about how she can kill the power rangers.

"Finster, do you have any new monsters that don't suck?"

"I may just have the one right here. I call her the Hell Harpie. She's very fast and can control massive winds."

"If she fails I'm putting your carcass in the monster machine! We cannot let the two remaining warriors awaken!

Later after class the class representative arrives. She has brown hair braded in the back and big round glasses.

"Good afternoon, I'm Kimiko your class rep. Our plans this year is to take a class trip to Okinawa."

Everyone in class becomes very excited by this idea.

"It's not going to be easy though. Between now and the end of the year we will have many fundraisers. Each of you will have to do their part if you want go."

The class becomes skeptical of the idea but eventually agrees. Jou stares at Kimiko with a serious expression on his face.

"Hey Jou what's going on? Are you in love with her?"

"What! No! It's just that I feel something from her."

"You're in love with a nerdy girl!"

Kenji butts into their conversation.

"It's not that you idiot. Jou feels it and so do I."

"Feel what?"

"That she has some kind of hidden power. She could be one of Rita's monsters or something else."

After the meeting, Jou follows her as she returns to her locker. She takes off her glasses and undoes her braid. Her hair flows and she shakes it around. Jou blushes as he sees how beautiful she is.

"Whoa, why does she make herself look like a nerd when she's that cute?"

Kimiko looks around after she hears a noise.

"Who's there! I heard you! Come out now!"

Jou walks out from his hiding spot.

"Why were you spying on me?"

"Well I uh….uh."

"I heard you and your buddies talking about me in class. You think I'm just some lonely nerdy girl don't you!"

"Well not after seeing your true self. I don't why you go out of your way to make yourself look so geeky when you're so…so cute."

Kimiko blushes a little bit.

"Well I've been smarter than any of the other girls in junior high and they made fun of me because of it."

"I bet they were all just jealous of you."

"Don't pretend you know anything about me."

Small tears form in Kimiko's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'll go now."

"Hey wait, what's your name?"

"I'm Jou."

Jou walks away and Kimiko stares at herself in the mirror of her locker.

"Jou. That name seems so familiar."

She lets out a little smile and an image of Jou saying that she was cute flashes in her mind. That night Kimiko dreams of being back in junior high. Scores from a national exam are posted and Kimiko got third place in the nation. Many students congratulate her except for a group of popular girls.

"Hey Kimiko, meet us behind the building after school. We want to give you something special."

"Ok."

Later Kimiko meets the group of girls behind the building.

"Hey Kimiko."

One girl walks up to her and slaps her on the face.

"You think you're smarter, prettier, and better than us don't you little slut!"

The other girls start beating on her and then she gets smacked to the ground. She suddenly wakes up with tears in her eyes. That morning Kimiko gets up and gets ready for school. Before she leaves, she looks at herself in the mirror thinking about her dream. She braids her hair, puts on her glasses, and then leaves. As she walks down the street Rita's Hell Harpie stalks her from the trees.

"There she is. The one I must kill!"

When she arrives, she sees Jou standing outside alone and walks up to him.

"Hello Jou. How are you?"

"Fine I guess. I see you're still wearing those glasses."

"Well yeah."

"I can see that your not true to yourself. You shouldn't lie to yourself and pretend to be someone you're not."

Kimiko looks down to the ground.

"Back in junior high, I was the smartest and one of the prettiest girls in my class. There were other girls who were jealous of the attention I got and they did some horrible things to me. They would beat me up regularly and they wrote "Smart Little Slut" on my locker. They were the ones that forced me to where the glasses. Once I became an ugly nerd, nobody paid attention to me. I never got beaten up after that."

Jou removes her glasses.

"Hey!"

"Relax, I'll give them back. You don't really need these do you."

Suddenly a huge screech rips through the air and huge wind blows Jou and Kimiko around. The Hell Harpie descends and grabs Kimiko.

"Prepare to die little wench!"

The Hell Harpie swipes at Kimiko with her claws but Jou grabs her arm to stop her.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her! You're one of Rita's monsters aren't you?"

"Yes and you're the Red Ranger!"

A look of shock crosses Kimiko's face and the Harpie throws Jou into a nearby wall.

"Oh Jou no!"

A pink aura surrounds Kimiko and a coin with a pterodactyl appears in her hand.

"What's this?"

Jou wakes up and holds up his morpher.

"Power of Fire within, ignite, Tyrannosaurus!"

Jou transforms into the Red Ranger and launches a kick into the Harpies face.

"I'm getting really tired of Rita and her damn monsters trying to hurt my friends."

"I'll rip you apart!"

The Hell Harpie flaps her huge wings and creates a powerful tornado and traps Jou within it. Kimiko gets up.

"No, don't hurt him!"

Zordon contacts Kimiko through telepathy.

"Kimiko, you are just like Jou. You are also a warrior of Earth. Use this morpher and you will understand everything."

A morpher appears in Kimiko's hand and she holds it up.

"Power of Wind within, soar! Pterodactyl!"

A wind surrounds Kimiko and she transforms into the Pink Power Ranger.

"I won't let you hurt Jou!"

Kimiko runs at the Hell Harpie and kicks her in the stomach.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch!"

The Harpie kicks traps Kimiko within the tornado but she isn't blown around by it. She flies through the tornado and jumps out.

"I control the power of the winds. Your attacks are useless against me!"

Kimiko goes into ranger overdrive mode and forms a bow in her hand.

"Pterodactyl Wind Sniper!"

Her arrow launches with a sharp wind around and it hits the Harpie straight through the chest. Suddenly Kenji and Kotaro appeared.

"Hey, looks like we're late. Hey, who's the newbie?"

Jou gets up and joins the group.

"It's Kimiko. She's one of us."

Rita watches the Harpie being shot from her palace.

"You may have shot my Hell Harpie through the heart but you when she grows she'll tear you apart!"

Rita's growth beam hits the Harpie and she grows. She lets out a screech that rocks the whole city.

"Alright, arise Tyrannosaurus!"

The Tyrannosaurus arises as Kotaro and Kenji summon their zords as well. They board their zords and prepare to fight at Kimiko looks on.

"Alright guys, let's clip her wings!"

The Harpie flies by with blazing speed and slashes each zord with her claws.

"She's to fast for us! Zordon, we need help."

Back at Zordon's temple Alpha works hard at the consoles.

"Alpha, send out the Pterodactyl Zord at once."

"Right Zordon, it's ready to fly!"

"Kimiko, call upon to the Pterodactyl. The others need your help."

"Alright, arise Pterodactyl!"

The Pterodactyl zord launches from a hangar hidden in a mountain and Kimiko boards it.

"I'll kill that stupid bird!"

The pterodactyl takes off with blazing speed and shoots at the Harpie with its beam cannons. They both fly after each other fast and then Kimiko scores a direct hit. The Hell Harpie crashes into the ground.

"Get her now Jou!"

"Time to fry some chicken wings!"

The Tyrannosaurus shoots a beam into the ground that causes a huge shockwave that hits the Harpie and destroys her. On the moon Rita drops to the ground with fear and sweat on her face.

"This can't be. I'm the most powerful sorceress in the universe! I can't lose to these little brats!"

The next day, Kimiko arrives and finds Jou outside in the same place she met him yesterday.

"Hey Kimiko, I see you're still wearing those glasses."

Kimiko removes her glasses and undoes her hair. Jou blushes as he sees Kimiko in her true form.

"It may take awhile for me to do away with the glasses permanently, but you are the only who gets to see the real me for now."

Kimiko smiles and blushes at Jou and he smiles back at her.

6 – Mei Lu, the Yellow Ranger of Lightning


	6. Mei Lu, Yellow Ranger of Lightning

Power Rangers: A New Awakening

Episode 6: Mei Lu, the Yellow Ranger of Lightning

In China, a girl with long dark hair sits under a waterfall meditating. She envisions herself in a huge valley being attacked by a monster. She runs away from the monster and is then awakened from her vision by an old man.

"Mei Lu, why are you still out here? You are leaving for Japan tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry grandpa, but I feel very uneasy. I have been having some weird visions lately."

"I have been feeling a huge a flow of evil power pouring over the Earth lately. The darkness is approaching and you are the one who will be able stop it."

"Is that why you trained me since birth?"

"Yes, it is your destiny as a descendent of the mighty warriors that once sealed away that darkness. Now that you are sixteen you will leave here and live in Japan. This was your mother's wish before she died."

"I don't even want to go to Japan?"

A few days later the sun rises on a new day in Tokyo. Jou and his friends sit down in class as the teacher arrives.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student. She came all the way from China."

The door opens and Mei Lu enters the classroom.

"Class this is Mei Lu. I hope you will all make her feel welcome."

Kotaro starts to blush as he stares at her.

"Whoa, she's really cute."

Jou watches Kotaro stare at her.

"You are such a perverted dope."

"Yeah but she's so cute!"

After school Kotaro follows Mei Lu out of the building.

"Hey wait Mei Lu!"

She stops and turns around with annoyance in her face.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I uh….uh well."

"Spit it out!"

"Hey hey! Don't get all touchy. I just want to know if you would like to go see a movie with me some time."

"I would never go out with a pervert like you! I saw the way you were looking at me. You were practically undressing me with your eyes! You are no man worthy of me!"

As she turns around to leave, Kotaro grabs her shoulder.

"Hey come on, don't be like that. Just give me a chance."

She grabs his arm and throws him towards the nearest wall. He jumps off the wall and lands on his feet.

"Damn, you're a violent one!"

"How did you do that! I'll kill you!"

She starts to throw punches at him and he dodges all of them until one of them lands.

"What is your problem! I was just trying to be nice to you."

Mei Lu turns around and walks off.

"What a bitch."

After she turns the corner she breaks down and starts crying.

"Stupid men!"

Rita once again frustrated by her defeats paces back and forth in her palace.

"I just don't get it! They never had this much power before!"

Finster walks in with a clay figure of a monster.

"M'lady, I have a new monster that should prove to be very powerful. I call him the Aquasar."

"He's just a pile of goo!"

"Exactly my queen. This ranger's weapons can't harm his body."

"This better work Finster!"

Back on Earth, Mei Lu arrives at her home. As she falls into the bed she remembers in her mind about how she treated Kotaro.

"Why am I like this towards men? Is it because you left us father? Is that why mother wanted to me to come to Japan, to find you?"

The next day, Kotaro arrives at school and is greeted by Jou.

"Hey, I heard the new girl kicked your ass yesterday."

Kenji comes up from behind Kotaro.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you from her."

"Shut up you little runt! She just got lucky."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she were the last warrior. I felt the same energy coming from her that I felt from Kimiko."

"How come you can feel this stuff and we can't?"

"I guess it's because my power has grown more than yours."

Everyone arrives in class that day except Mei Lu. After school, Jou and Kimiko walk down to her apartment.

"I wonder why she didn't come to class today. Do you know of any reason why Jou?"

"Well maybe she felt bad that she rammed Kotaro into the wall yesterday. He tried to ask her out but she went all psycho. She also has a strange power within her."

They arrive and knock on her door. Mei Lu stands up from meditating then answers the door.

"What do you want?"

"Hi Mei Lu, my name is Kimiko. I'm the class representative and I came by to see how you were doing."

"You can come in but he stays outside."

Kimiko enters the apartment as Jou stays outside."

"Hey! What about me!"

"Women only!"

Kimiko and Mei Lu sit down.

"Um, Mei Lu-san, why is it you hate men?"

"Who says I hate men!"

"Well it's just the way you treated Jou. He was trying to be nice to you even though you beat up his friend."

"Well I guess it is because of my father. He left after my mother died."

Rita's Aquasar monster slithers down the street until it reaches Mei Lu's apartment. Jou notices it slither across the ground.

"What the hell is that?"

The Aquasar stops and grabs onto Jou. Then it throws Jou across the ground.

"You must be another annoying monster! Power of Fire within, ignite! Tyrannosaurus!"

Kimiko and Mei Lu run out of the apartment to see what was going on.

"Oh no it's one of Rita's monsters!"

"Rita what?"

"It must be after you."

"You and Jou are the new warriors."

"Yes, and so are you. Jou felt the power within you. Now I have to go help them. Power of Wind within, soar! Pterodacty!

Jou is being held up by the throat by the Aquasar.

"Let me go you stupid piece of goo crap!"

Kimiko pulls out her bow and shoots off the Aquasar's arm. Jou falls to the ground and the arm grows back.

Kenji and Kotaro arrive.

"Hey guys are we late?"

"Nope, we're just getting started! Kenji, freeze that thing!"

Kenji enters overdrive mode.

"Triceratops Freezing Hurricane!"

The attack freezes the Aquasar and Jou pulls out his sword.

"Tyrannosaurus Burning Slash!"

Jou's attack cuts the Aquasar into pieces and it melts into small puddles on the ground.

"Well I'm glad that's over……Holy crap!"

The Aquasar reforms and it grabs all of them by the throat. Mei Lu looks on in desperation.

"I need to help them, but how?"

Zordon contacts Mei Lu telepathically.

"Mei Lu, I am Zordon of Eltar. Place the coin in your hand into this morpher and then unleash your power."

A morpher appears in her hand and she uses it with the coin.

"Power of Lightning within, strike! Saber Tooth Tiger!"

She transforms into the Yellow Ranger and pulls out a pair of sais.

"I will destroy you monster!"

She enters ranger overdrive mode and lightning starts to spark from the sais.

"Tiger Lightning Blaster!"

A blast of lightning shaped like a tiger shoots out and hits the Aquasar. The Aquasar melts and the other rangers are dropped to the ground. Rita screams furiously as she sees that the last ranger had been awakened.

"No! This can't be! Grow Aquasar, and crush them like an old car!"

The Aquasar grows and starts to flood the city with itself. Jou and the others summon their zords except Mei Lu.

"Whoa how do I get one of those!"

"Just call for it!"

"Alright, Saber Tooth Tiger arise!"

The Saber Tooth Tiger zord rises from a hidden hangar in the jungle and arrives in the city with a mighty roar.

"Whoa, that's neet."

7 – Arise Megazord!


	7. Arise Megazord!

Power Rangers: A New Awakening

Episode 7: Arise Megazord!

All five of the Zords converge on the Aquasar monster. The Aquasar forms into a humanoid shape and runs right at the Tyrannosaurus.

"Oh crap!"

The Tyrannosaurus tries to dodge but the Aquasar jumps on it.

"Get off of me you stupid freak!"

Jou fires a shot out of the Tyrannosaurus's mouth and knocks the Aquasar off. Kenji drives up behind the Aquasar and fires the freezing cannons. The Triceratops zord freezes half of the Aquasar's body. The Aquasar brakes free of the ice and knocks the Triceratops back.

"This thing is unstoppable!"

The zords try to attack it one by one but are whipped back by its arms. The Saber-Tooth tiger zord charges in and gets knocked away.

"Dammit! I am a legendary warrior. I won't be defeated so easily!"

The Saber-Tooth Tiger's tale rises over its back and fires an electric pulse from it. The pulse hits the Aquasar and it stops it from moving. Mei Lu continues to fire but the Aquasar dodges each one of the shots.

"This is impossible! How are we supposed to beat that thing?"

Alpha contacts the Rangers.

"Rangers, now that all the Zords are awakened, they can combine into the Daijyujin, or the Megazord!"

"Megazord? Alright, let's do it! How do I activate it?"

Jou and the other rangers activate the Megazord mode. The Triceratops and the Saber-Tooth Tiger connect to the Tyrannosaurus's legs as the Mastodon unfolded and connected to the back. The Pterodactyl lands on the back and the Dinotanker rolls toward the Aquasar.

"Dinotanker, fire!"

Electric bolts fire from the eyes of each zord and the Mastodon's cannons fire. The Aquasar dodges some of the shots but is stunned. The Dinotanker stops moving.

"Alright, Arise, Megazord!"

The Dinotanker stands up and the Pterodactyl connects to the chest. The Megazords eyes flash and power flows from within.

"Let's do it Megazord!"

The Aquasar whips the Megazord with its liquid arms and whips it back. The Aquasar jumps and grabs onto the Megazord's head.

"Damn! I don't even know how to operate this thing. Kenji, you're smarter than me, see if this thing has any weapons!"

Kenji furiously types on the computer panel and pulls up weapon displays.

"Alright, how about this!"

A lightning blast shoots out the Megazords horn and the Aquasar is pushed back. It thens transforms back into liquid form and absorbs itself into the Megazord. The Megazord walks around wildly as the Aquasar tries to tear apart the Megazord from within. Liquid starts to leak out of the consoles in the cockpit.

"What the hell is this! Zordon, what should we do!"

Back at Zordon's Temple, Alpha punches at a console.

"Alpha, activate the Dinosword Godhorn!"

"I'm way ahead of you Zordon!"

A giant sword is released from a satellite in space and falls to the Earth.

"What is that?"

"Jou, grab it! We can use it to get rid of the Aquasar!"

The Megazord lumbers over to the sword and pulls it out of the ground. The energy from the sword stuns the Aquasar and it is flung out of the Megazord.

"Alright, its time to end this! I'm tired of this monster's crap!"

The Megazord holds the sword high above its head and energy flows through it.

"Legendary Thunder Strike!"

The Megazord swings the sword and a huge wave of energy engulfs the Aquasar.

"We did it! Zordon, we're returning!"

"Good work rangers. Return to my temple immediately, we have much to discuss."

The rangers teleport to the Temple and face Zordon.

"Good work rangers, all of you are truly the warriors from long ago that once saved this planet. When your powers awakened, some of the memories from your past lives returned but not all of them."

Jou steps forward.

"You're right Zordon. When my powers awoke, I knew that Rita was a source of evil that had to be destroyed but I don't know why."

"Thousands of years ago there existed two Kingdoms, Dal and Yamato. The Yamato kingdom consisted of four tribes each with a guardian beast spirit that served under the King of Yamato. I was the high priest for Yamato and Jou, you were once Prince Geki of Yamato with the power of the Tyrannosaurus."

"I was a prince!"

"Yes, and so were each of you. Kotaro, you were once Prince Goushi of the Sharma Tribe and had the power of the guardian beast Mastodon. Kenji, Prince Daun of Etof with the power of the Triceratops. Kimiko, Princess Mei of Risha with the power of Pterodactyl and Mei Lu, Princess Bai of Daim."

"What was Rita's place in this war?"

"Rita was a sorceress of the Dal kingdom. Dal was ruled by Queen Bandora whose powers were used to help the people of her kingdom and peace reigned throughout the years. She had a son, Kai, who was to take the throne until he was killed. The reason behind his death is still unknown and Bandora disappeared afterword. Rita soon rose to power as the queen of Dal and spread her evil throughout the kingdom and started the war with Yamato. The people of Dal soon turned against her and the Yamato kingdom invaded with no resistance. Rita was sealed away into a prison on the moon until recently when she was freed. Now she threatens to cover the Earth with her darkness once again. I have been searching for years for the reincarnation of Bandora so we can use her powers to destroy Rita and bring the world to peace once again."

"We'll do what we can Zordon."

Back in her moon palace, Rita paces back and forth.

"I can't believe that all of them have awakened. I guess its time to call upon my knight."

Rita walks into a chamber with a box on an altar. She opens the box and pulls out a gold coin with green aura inside.

"Its time you be awakened!"

8 – The Dragon Knight of Dal


	8. The Dragon Knight of Dal

Power Rangers: A New Awakening Episode 8: The Dragon Knight of Dal

Rita travels down to the Earth and into a huge forest near Mt. Fuji. She walks through the forest accompanied by Goldar and Finster. She stops in front of a cave with the entrance sealed by a huge door. On the door is the same symbol on the coin she is holding. Goldar blocks her way to the door.

"Get the hell out of my way Goldar!"

"Are you sure we should revive him? We may not be able to control him like last time."

"His power must have diminished from being asleep for so long. He'll be easily influenced by me."

Rita holds the coin up to the door and it begins to shine. The doors shake and swing open. A green wind blows out of the cave and dies down as Rita enters the cave. Zordon senses the power coming from the cave. 

"Alpha, I feel a familiar power."

"I'm detecting it from….."

"What's wrong Alpha!"

"It's from the Dragon Knight's cave! I'm trying to find the exact location now!"

"We must alert the Rangers immediately."

Rita walks into room where a body wrapped in cobwebs lays on an altar. Rita places the coin on the body's chest waves her wand over him.

"Awaken and arise my knight! With your power, we shall destroy the rangers and restore my glory!"

Rita stares at the body as nothing happens.

"What's going on!"

Finster examines the body.

"It seems my queen, that his soul is no longer present."

"What! I sealed him in here so this wouldn't happen!"

"If we could find the person that carries his soul, we could revive him."

"Goldar! Get down here!"

"Yes my queen."

"I want you to find the person who carries my knight's soul. Take this."

She hands Goldar the coin and he flies out of the cave. After school ends, Jou and Kotaro walk down the street.

"I can't wait to play that new mech game where has the whole cockpit surrounding you and…..Hey Jou what's up?"

Jou is fixated on a group of thugs picking on Kimiko.

"Oh crap, Jou it's your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Jou runs towards them but is cut off by another guy with dark hair and uniform like his.

"You shouldn't run so fast into a fight you can't win!"

"Hey but she's my….! A fight I can't win!"

The guy kicks one of the thugs in the head and sends him flying into a nearby wall. He quickly turns around and punches the next one in the gut. The third one pulls out a knife and lunges at the guy. Jou runs up beside the thug, grabs his arm and throws him into the wall on top of the first one.

"Hey moron!"

"My name is Tomoki."

Tomoki kneels down and helps Kimiko up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks, and thank you Jou."

Kimiko gives him a loving look and Jou starts to blush. Tomoki turns around and walks away.

"Hey come back!

"I'll have to take you on some other time, Jou!"

Kotaro runs up beside Jou.

"I know him! He's the captain of the karate club!"

Jou pounds his hand into fist.

"Damn him! Just because he's the karate captain doesn't mean he can do whatever the hell he wants!"

Zordon contacts the rangers telepathically.

"Rangers, I need you to gather at my temple immediately.  
Later the rangers arrive at Zordon's temple.

"What's going on Zordon?"

"Rangers, Rita has just tried to awaken the Dragon Knight."

"The Dragon Knight? Who is he?"

"He is a warrior much like yourselves. He was a warrior born in Yamato but fought for Rita during the war. Before I sealed her, she sealed him in a secret cave called the Lapseless chamber so she could call on him again if she returned."

"If he was a warrior like us, why did he turn against us?"

"I don't know Jou. You mustn't let Rita awaken him. His strength and power is superior to all of you. Alpha is trying to track down the location of the cave. It could be underground or somewhere in the mountains."

"How are we supposed to find it?"

"As warriors, you can sense each others powers. Seek the power of the Dragon Knight."

The Ranger's leave the temple and arrive back in Tokyo.

"Alright guys, let's split up. We may find the cave faster."

"Will you be alright by yourself Jou?"

"Don't worry Kimiko, I'll be fine."

Mei Lu pulls Kimiko away as they leave.

"Just leave him be. He's just another stupid man who thinks he can do whatever he wants."

Jou leaves the others in search for Dragon Knight alone. Goldar flies over him through the sky and starts attacking civilians.

"Where is he! Where are you Dragon Knight!"

Jou hides around a corner.

"He's hunting for the Dragon Knight? I thought Rita already found him but couldn't awaken him. What! It's that moron! He's not going to….!"

Tomoki steps up to Goldar and tries to fight him. The coin Goldar is holding starts to react to Tomoki's presence.

"I won't let you harm anymore innocent people you stupid ape!"

"It's him!"

Goldar smacks Tomoki to the ground and absorbs his soul using the coin. Jou runs around the corner into the middle of the wrecked and abandoned street.

"Goldar! Leave him alone!"

"Red Ranger! Beating this puny human is boring. Killing you will be more fun!"

"I won't let you and Rita awaken the Dragon Knight! I'll kick your monkey ass again!"

Jou pulls out his morpher and places his coin in it.

"Power of Fire within, Ignite! Tyrannosaurus!"

In a blaze of fire, Jou transforms into the Red Ranger and readies himself for another battle.

9 – The Dragon Knight Awakens 


	9. The Dragon Knight Awakens

Power Rangers: A New Awakening Episode 9: The Dragon Knight Awakens

Jou charges at Goldar with his sword in hand and they clash. They try to push each other back with their swords.

"Do you think you can really beat me as long as I have this coin?"

A green lighting bolt shoots out of the coin and knocks Jou to the ground.

"Even with his soul within this coin, his anger and hate for you remain strong!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your brother hated you so much that he turned to Rita and became her Dragon Knight! Now that I have his soul, he will be awakened and Rita will use his power to take over the planet!"

Goldar unfolds his huge wings and flies away.

"No! Get back here Goldar! Zordon, this is Jou, can you here me?"

"Yes Jou, what is wrong?"

"Goldar said he found the Dragon Knight's soul and he's about to revive him."

Alpha punches at a console furiously.

"I'm reading a huge energy heading for the mountains! I will teleport you and the others there immediately."

Jou and the other rangers are teleported to the mountains just as Goldar arrives at the Lapseless chamber. Jou and the others pull out there morphers.

"Let's get him guys!"

"Power of Earth within, Quake! Mastodon!"

"Power of Wind within, Soar! Pterodactyl!"

"Power of Water within, Flow! Triceratops!"

"Power of Lightning within, Strike! Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Power of Fire within, Ignite! Tyrannosaurus!"

With a flash of light, they morph into their ranger forms and attack Goldar. Goldar swipes at them with his sword and knocks all of them to the ground. He lifts the Dragon coin in the air and green lighting strikes all of them. Sparks fly from their suits as they hit the ground.

"Dammit, I won't let you awaken him!"

"Puny red ranger, I would like nothing more than to destroy you myself, but I'll leave that to your brother!"

Goldar turns around and walks into the cave. He makes his way into the interior where the Dragon Knight still lays unconscious. Goldar places the coin on his chest and Tomoki's soul is absorbed into his body. The Dragon Knight awakens, rises up, and stares intensely at Goldar.

"Goldar?"

"Yes Dragon Knight, you have awakened once again. Rita has returned to this world and you will help her defeat Zordon's warriors."

The Dragon Knight jumps up and kicks Goldar in the head, staggering him.

"What?! How dare you attack me! I am your General!"

With lightning speed, the Dragon Knight pummels Goldar in the chest with many punches, denting his armor. Goldar slumps over unconscious and the Dragon Knight drags him towards the entrance. The rangers manage to get back on their feet as the Dragon Knight exit's the cave still dragging Goldar behind him.

"Is that him?"

"Whoa did he take out Goldar?"

Jou is surprised as he sees the Dragon Knight's identity.

"It's him, Tomoki!"

The Dragon Knight walks up to Jou and stares at him intensely.

"Have you forgotten my name after all these years Geki? It's me, your dear brother Burai."

A memory of him and Burai fighting many years ago flashes through his head.

"Brother? Tomoki, what are you talking about?"

"I told you, I'm not Tomoki!"

A gold, ancient looking morphed appears in Burai's hand and he inserts his coin into it. He holds out in front of him and begins to glow a brilliantly green.

"Power of the Dragon within, Unleash!"

Green flames surround and engulf Burai, transforming him into the Green Dragon Ranger. Jou staggers back as he transforms. 

"He's a warrior like us!"

Kenji stares at Burai's gold chest armor.

"He must be more powerful than us, he has some sort of special armor."

Burai disappears and reappears behind Jou.

"He's so fast!"

"It's time we finally settle this brother."

"What are you…."

Before he finishes his sentence, Jou is kicked in the head and sent flying into a rock behind him. The other rangers are shocked at his show of power. Kotaro steps forward and runs at Burai.

"Come on guys! We can't just let him punk out Jou like that!"

The other four rangers charge at Burai, but he easily dodges each strike. He grabs Kotaro and Kenji and slams them into each other. Mei lu tries to fight him with her kung fu skills but Burai is still faster than any of her strikes. She throws another punch but Burai jumps up and lands on her arm.

"What the hell?"

"Useless."

Burai does a flip kick that catches her on the chin and sends her flying into the air catching her as she falls with one arm. While distracted, Kimiko fires an arrow at Burai but he catches it with his other hand. While distracted by Kimiko's attack Jou fires his dino blaster at Burai, but it is deflected by his chest armor. Burai begins to laugh maniacally and throws Mei Lu at Jou.

"Damn him, he's way to strong for us! We have to combine our power!"

The rangers gather together and join their weapons together to form the Howling Cannon.

"Howling Cannon fire!"

Burai, jumps over the blast and flies straight at Jou. Jou pulls his sword off of the Howling Cannon and deflects his attack.

"I don't know what your problem with us is, but I won't let you destroy us."

Jou swings his sword at Burai, but he dodges each slash and catches the sword. Burai twist the sword out of Jou's hands and slashes him across the chest. Jou falls over with a huge gash in his suit and Burai sticks the sword in the ground.

"I'm very disappointed in you little brother. After 10,000 years I expected you to be stronger, but you are still such a weakling. I can't allow myself to destroy someone so weak."

Burai turns around, grabs Goldar and teleports away. The other rangers struggle to their feet and surround Jou. Kimiko lifts him into her lap.

"Jou are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright? I don't know who he is but I somehow I do. We have to stop him or he will destroy us all."

10 - Prince's of the Yamato Kingdom 


End file.
